


Sheepskin

by potionpen



Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: Big Trouble, Demons, Evil, Gen, Humor, Politics, mazoku, xel being bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionpen/pseuds/potionpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those times he just disappeared for a while?  Yeah, they should have worried more.  Not dark, no angst, just evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheepskin

Philionel didn't recognize the name of the priest who was his next audience, and he'd never heard of any Lupinsula Temple, either. He looked somehow familiar though--in fact, Phil had the distinct feeling that one of them owed the other an apology.

The little priest didn't seem to share his deja vu, though. Although he held himself with more confidence than Phil liked to see on someone of his tender years, at least in his court (it was full of wolves, and overconfidence had destroyed promising young men before now), his face was pleasant, his smile mild and self-deprecating, and his clothes entirely suited to his position as a representative of some shrine no one had ever heard of. Except for the outsized clasp of his cloak, anyway, but then the highways were always dangerous, and it looked like a moderately effective breastplate.

"Your Highness,'" the priest said, his half-bow very correct and his voice almost bashful.

"Come in, come in!" Phil boomed genially, so as to put him at his ease. "How can I help you, Father?"

"Oh, my," the priest said, straightening with a startled smile. "How fine it is to see the courtly arts alive in your Highness."

"Didn't expect it from the looks of me, eh?" he asked, and laughed modestly. "GNAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Unflinching, the young man dipped his head in mild and  _very_  diplomatically amused acknowledgment--one that wasn't a nod and escaped committing him to having agreed. Phil was impressed.

"Anyway," he went on jovially, 'there's no need to be so formal. 'Philionel' will do just fine."

"And does, by all accounts," the priest smiled. Now, that was just a little too slick, but he looked more honest when he admitted that he wasn't really used to being called 'Father' himself. He'd looked a little young to be really confirmed in his vocation; it was probably a very small temple in an even smaller village. Maybe he'd just lost his senior to bandits or a heart attack.

"Well, then, what can I do for you--er, Celler-san, wasn't it?"

If the sudden quirk in the serene smile was any indication, he'd gotten the name wrong, but the priest didn't correct him. "Well, Highness, there is something I hope for from Seyruun, but I assure you, Philionel-san, I'm not here as a suppliant for your charity. We're prepared to offer you substantial assistance in your reconstructions in return for your kindness."

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes. Timber, labor, enchanted stones, access to certain quarries, some architectural proficiency--I believe you would find our help most valuable."

"It sounds like a very generous offer," Phil beamed, congenial and noncommittal. "And what is it that you're looking for in exchange?"

"A charter," was the ready answer. "Just a small plot in the city to build a temple on, and license to practice. The reputation of the City of White Magic is... known everywhere.  So widely admired. We would very much like to establish a branch office in it."

"HAHAHA! That's very flattering," Phil said. "Tell me about your temple."

"Oh, gladly, Highness," the priest said, breathlessly eager. "Our denomination encourages worship focused through the lens of the work of the gods--animals, mainly, but one should appreciate  _all_  of nature, don't you think? After all, all the things on this earth were placed here deliberately, even those we often overlook or dislike. We encourage a deeper understanding of the ecosystem we live in."

"Hm," encouraged Phil.

"I feel that any city would be much enriched by us," the priest insisted earnestly, as though someone were arguing with him. That kind of a voice should have been accompanied by eyes peeled wide open, but it wasn't. Maybe the boy had some kind of a vision problem. "When one lives in a safe neighborhood on a street with cobblestones and buys one's clothes ready-made or from a tailor and one's mea--food from a grocer, well, it's so easy to forget everything about nature, isn't it? And there's so much to learn. Seasons, wild things--each has their own lesson. Also," he added on a more practical note, "as you might expect, we have some accomplished veterinarians, and everyone always wants their dog taken care of, ne? And trained. We do that very well."

"You do offer a good deal."

"Well," the priest smiled demurely, "we prefer not to have anything to do with charity, you see."

"Fine, fine!" Phil approved. "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful, hardworking addition to our beautiful, peaceful city!"

"We will certainly," he said earnestly, "give fully of ourselves, you may be assured of that."

"Well, then! The page will show you to my brother Prince Christopher; the two of you will work out the details."

"You're very gracious, Highness. Oh! I ought to tell you that your daughter is doing well." He repressed a smile, not very successfully. "She has an entire city in the outer world convinced that she's an angel."

"Well, of course she does!" he beamed proudly. "How do you know my beloved Amelia?"

"Oh, we've met," he shrugged. "It's why I thought to come.  A very, ah, kind and upright young lady. Very enthusiastic. I'm sure you'd consider her a credit to you, and she's almost completely stopped tripping over her own feet."

Beaming on, he offered, "I'll pass on your compliments when she comes home."

"Oh, that won't be necessary," the priest smiled, demure. "It's very likely that I'll see her before you do. Now, I won't use any more of your valuable time, Highness. My people and I thank you deeply, and let me promise you," his smile edged wider, "you won't recognize this city when we're done with it."

"A pleasure," Phil said happily, thinking of the great deals he could get for his stables, and signaled for the next audience.

[fin]

 


End file.
